bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Winter Blast
Alwright! It's time for my all-time favorite plamid, Winter Blast! This plasmid was used by me more frequently than any other in Bioshock 2. (Mostly because of a lack of U-invent parts) In my game, it becomes even more versatile and awsome. Check it out! Winter Blast: Let your enemy feel the hate of your frozen heart- BlizzardOfOz﻿ Base Effect: The base effect is exactly like it was in Bioshock 2. You shoot out a blast of cold that freezes an enemy, and have a limited time to smash him. He can be safely melted with a blast of Incinerate!. You still grab no loot. Manifestation: '''The arm is pale blue, and white hoarfrost glistens along the frozen veins. The fingernails are the deep blue color of glacial ice Tier 1 Upgrades Upgrade 1A - Winter Wind This upgrade still fires a basic Winter blast with a single cast. Charging the plasmid fires out a gust of freezing wind that can freeze multiple enemies, for a longer time. Still no loot. ''Manifestation: The hand is still frosted, but tiny pinprick icicles poke up from the surface. Little snowflakes fall from the frozen air around the arm'' Upgrade 1B - DeepFreeze This upgrade, like the above, fires a basic Winter Blast at the target. Charging it causes a frozen lance of swirling snowflakes and frozen air at your target. If it hits the splicer they will be wrapped in a thick cocoon of ice, for a long time. If they thaw, they are shivering with frostbite, which means they move slower, take more damage, and are easier to kill overall. It's when the cocoon is smashed,however, that this upgrade shows its worth. When smashed, enemies drop lockboxes with the loot they would have had! ''Manifestation: The arm is still frosted, But the hand has started to show icy covering, especially on the back of the hand, and on the base of the thumb.'' Tier 2 Upgrades ﻿ Upgrade 2A - Frozen Fury Note: Requires Winter Wind This upgrade allows you to whip up a charged Winter Wind with a simple cast. When you charge this Plasmid, it creates a storm of frozen air and swirling snowflakes to freeze your foes. Any enemy hit by this attack is wrapped in a cocoon of ice, similar to the cocoon in DeepFreeze. It has slightly reduced freeze-time, though, and they wont be slowed down afterward.. ''Manifestation: The hand has lost the icicle spikes, and instead the frost has grown in to half-centimeter tall ridges, coating the arm. The frost has grown to be pure white, while the skin is a darker shade of blue. Little flurrys of snow whistle off of the arm, and snow falls constantly.'' Upgrade 2B - Icicle Flurry Note: Requires Winter Wind This upgrade is like the third upgrade for winter blast in Bioshock 2. A simple cast will whip up a flurry of Winter Wind. Charging the plasmid causes a constant stream of needle sharp icicles to shoot out of your palm. If these Icicles stick in an enemy they are instantly frozen in a cocoon. Slightly shorter freeze time than Frozen Fury. ''Manifestation: The arm has been completely coated in a thin layer of frost. The icicle spikes have grown larger, and now poke out from under the skin, leaving little bloody rings around their bases. There are many of the spikes, and they are almost 4 inches long.'' Upgrade 2C - Permafrost Note: Requires DeepFreeze This upgrade lances an enemy with DeepFreeze for a simple cast. Charging the plasmid causes a huge cylinder of swirling hail and snow to strike the target. If a splicer is hit, he is frozen for up to two minutes in a large pillar of clear ice, and take a chunk of damage. While they are frozen they take a huge amount of damage to be smashed. But they can be used as excellent cover objects! '''EXCEPTION: '''Fire will thaw them. ''Manifestation: The arm is almost completely covered in a thick layer of white ice, giving the appearance of a crystalline arm. there is still pale blue skin visible at joints though.'' Upgrade 2D - Surprise Frost Note: Requires DeepFreeze This upgrade throws out a DeepFreeze blast with a simple cast. Charging the plasmid has a unique (and hilarious) effect. When you charge the plasmid, a flurry of freezing sleet is hurled at the target. any enemies caught in the blast are instantly DeepFreeze cocoons, but the unique effect is that it turns the floor into a slick skating rink in the blast radius! Enemies frozen will continue sliding the direction they were running, and any new splicers will slip and slide, falling all over the place! They are perfect targets, if you can stop laughing. It'd be pretty hysterical to watch a Bouncer charge on to the rink, slip and do the splits, then slowly get up while groaning and clutching his groin. ''Manifestation:' The arm is covered in a thick layer of even, completely clear ice that flexes with the arm. Underneath the ice, the skin is solid blue with frosbite. Tier 3 Upgrades Final Upgrade 3A - Arctic Storm Note: Requires Frozen Fury This upgrade will make your enemies cry. A simple cast will let off a charged Frozen Fury attack. Charging this formidible plasmid can create a frozen hell for your enemies. When charged, this plasmid causes a HUGE storm of sharp icicles and hailstones to spiral outwards from your body, like a frozen hurricane. Any enemy caught takes a large amount of damage, and instantly be frozen in a cocoon like they were in Frozen Fury. ''Manifestation: The arm is now coated in tall ridges of frost, and little holes have appeared in the gaps. The holes contain constantly blowing gusts of wind and snow that will go in one hole and out another. A little snowy flurry is constantly swirling in your hand.'' Final Upgrade 3B - Glacial Torrent Note: Requires Icicle Flurry This upgrade is very similar to the Combusting Vortex upgrade for Incinerate!. Only with ice.(*evil smile*) A simple cast gets you the two second burst of icicles. When you charge the Plasmid, it creates a huge hail of little pelting icicles, with literally, hundreds coming out of your hand in a second. It has a similar (but longer) freeze time, and damage than the regular cast. ''Manifestation: Your arm now has footlong icicles covering every inch of the skin. The hand is even covered in little spikes!'' Final Upgrade 3C - Icy Fortress Note: Requires Permafrost This upgrade is a little different. Rather than get rid of the original concept of winter blast, by letting you throw out a Permafrost blast with a single cast, you do some thing else. This upgrade lets you throw out a weakened version that is still smashable by you, but is still useful as cover. Charging the plasmid is the fun part. When you charge it, this upgrade lets you flash freeze multiple enemies in a massive mound of bullet-proof ice. It can't be smashed, but can be melted, and will eventually thaw on its own. Of course the frigid temperatures in there are an instant kill to anything other than a Big Sibling, so this attack costs a chunk of eve. Manifestation: '''The arm has completly transformed into a living crystalline block of pure ice. The fingers crackle like breaking ice when you clench youre fist, and there is a constant rustle and pop as your Icy appendge flexs and moves. Final Upgrade 3D - Ice Age Note: Requires Surprise Frost This Upgrade is even more hystarical than Surprise Frost. You can throw out a Surprise Frost with a simple cast. Charging the plasmid supercharges the effect. Every enemie in the room is instantly frozen, and the entire room is coated in ice. The ceiling has hanging icicles, and there is icy buildup on the walls. The floor is an ice rink, as usual. With this plasmid, you could probably create a new Screenplay. Rapture on Ice! ''Manifestation: ''The skin has turned into an inch thick layer of clear, smooth ice. Inside you can see the deep blue muscle, and the white liquid nitrogen running through your veins.' And that is it for the King of Cold's favorite plasmid. Tell me what you think. Also i want you to guess the next new Plasmid. Don't not guess, as i'm not putting it up until there are at least three. Category:Blog posts